Trahison
by NinaCPM
Summary: one-shot.Quand la douleur prend possession d'un être humain, qu'il en est la cause, et se dit la mériter.


**Auteur: **Infected-Ninette

**Pairing: **un méchant **Snarry **qui va aboutir à un autre couple.

**Disclaimer :** Vous savez très bien qu'on ne peut pas prendre les personnages a **J. **quoique j'aimerais bien donc tout est à elle à part la fiction et la musique qui m'accompagne quand je déprime^^

**Résumé : **Je n'en ai pas ^^

**Ph****ase déprime: (Jealousy: Good Charlotte)**

**Hello tout le monde,**

**Etant dans ma phase spécial déprime (je suis assez méchante en cette phase et très bizarre un peu comme Cristina de Grey's anatomy elle ne pleure jamais et quand elle pleure c'est moche) j'ai écrit le premier paragraphe sur un coup de colère puis j'ai écrit la suite, suite a une idée qui m'est tombé dessus et qui ne m'a pas fracassé le crane, il y aura une suite avec un POV de Harry.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez et j'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**Kisses.**

* * *

Dans un monde où l'être humain n'est pas immunisé de toutes douleurs, il arrive que le bon dieu, choisisse d'en faire souffrir l'un plus que l'autre, les doses sont différentes. Il y a celui qui est tellement suffisant que la douleur ne l'atteint pas, il est trop occupé à se persuader que personne ne peut se passer de lui, dans sa tête, dans son monde, il est indispensable, ça rend le chemin vers son cœur son cerveau quasi infranchissable.

Il y a aussi celui qui croit que tout cela est de sa faute, pourquoi ne serait ce pas de sa faute d'ailleurs ? N'est ce pas lui qui a causé cette douleur ?? S'il avait pris ses précautions rien ne serait arrivé.

Celui se situant au milieu, est toujours le plus difficile à réconforter, se croyant indispensable, et étant accablé, il ne sait pas sur quel pied il doit danser.

Comment faire pour tous les faire sortir de ce tourbillon, un tourbillon mortel, qui charme les personnes les laissant dépendantes de lui, une personne sans douleur est insensible, une personne sans joie de vivre est morte, ainsi la douleur devient sa joie, une joie morbide, une joie qui n'a aucun but, une joie malfaisante.

Comment faire pour vivre avec une douleur ? On survit avec une douleur, on ne vit pas avec, et plus elle est forte, profonde, moins on a envie de nous battre, mais nous battre contre quoi en fait ? Contre le fait de ne pouvoir être comme les autres et de vivre avec insouciance, les autres ont des douleurs, elles passent, tu le vois se relever, quant à toi toujours à terre, misérable loque humaine, attendant un secours qui ne viendra surement jamais, mais comme on dit l'espoir fait vivre, alors vivez de douleur et d'espoir vain, au lieu de vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche.

Moi Severus Snape, je suis l'un de ces loques, mais je crois l'avoir mérité, qui aurait pensé ne serait-ce qu'un instant trompé son magnifique amant et mari avec une personne chère à son cœur ?

Je l'ai fait je l'ai mérité. Je me souviens il me semble de la façon dont c'est arrivé.

Au terrier, l'humeur était joyeuse, festive, on fêtait la naissance du premier enfant de cette tribu, le premier depuis la mort de Lord Voldemort, le parrain étant mon cher et tendre, vous devinez maintenant qui c'est : Harry Potter devenu depuis peu de temps Harry Potter-Snape, je devais l'accompagner, on m'avait intégré dans la famille, tout le monde était au courant sauf les deux ainés Weasley, ils ne l'avaient pas forcément bien pris au tout début mais cela a fini par s'améliorer au fil du temps, surtout vers la fin de la guerre où tout le monde embrassait tout le monde, profitant du dernier instant qu'il leur restait à vivre, bon où on étais-je ?

Mon compagnon décida de s'éloigner de moi pour aller voir son cher filleul, il savait bien que je haïssais les enfants au point que cette discussion prit la place de sujet tabou numéro un, il était entrain de gagatiser, quand un magnifique jeune homme aux longs cheveux roux que je devinais être Charlie Weasley, vint me voir deux verres à la main, dont un pour moi, si j'avais su je me serais éloigné de lui à plus de deux mille kilomètre, nous avions longtemps parlé, parler sans faux semblants m'a fait du bien, ça faisait tout de même longtemps que je n'avais parlé à quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et surtout de sujet assez personnel, peu à peu, le sujet dévia au couple, ce bel éphèbe était seul, comment ? Je n'en sais rien, je l'aimais bien, nous avions assez sympathisa ainsi il me proposa de le suivre voir quelque chose, ce quelque chose était une partie de jambes en l'air, je le savais, je suis assez vieux pour comprendre les sous-entendus, si seulement je ne l'avais pas suivi.

Arrivé à la chambre, je sautai sur lui ne me souciant de rien sinon de le déshabiller, ma bouche étant occupée par sa langue je ne disais rien, laissant les choses suivre leur cours, nous arrivions au lit, je ne contemplais pas la décoration de la chambre, peu m'importait le fait d'être surpris par quelqu'un, tout ce que je voulais c'était me vider de toute cette tension accumulée depuis que mon couple commençait à battre de l'aile, pourquoi ? encore et toujours cette question, en fait c'est plutôt à cause de qui ? la question qu'il faut se poser, et moi je répondrai : à cause de moi. Bon revenons en à la source de ma douleur, le lit était peu être inconfortable, je n'en sais rien je ne m'en rappelle plus, tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est d'avoir été enserré dans un étroit et chaud fourreau de chair, d'avoir bougé en lui, des gémissements fusant de nos bouches, nous les amants maudits, je bougeais de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, cédant au besoin et aux demandes incessantes de mon amant d'un soir, de mon dépenseur de tension, et je jouit tout comme lui dans de longs râles signifiant que nous avions atteint notre délivrance, le septième ciel.

La sensation post-orgasmique, pour tout le monde elle se passait assez bien, on caressait son amant, l'embrassait, le remerciait pour ce magnifique instant de débauche, dans mon cas ce fut plutôt une catastrophe, mon cher mari, ne choisit que cet instant pour me retrouver, il avait passé toute la soirée à le faire, et il avait choisit ce moment pour me retrouver, et dans quel état ? les yeux encore parsemé d'étoiles de plaisir, le corps recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur et du sperme entrain de refroidir sur mon torse, mon bras en dessous de la tête de mon bientôt défunt amant, et tout mon corps exposé à ses magnifiques yeux verts maintenant qui il y a encore peu me regardait avec amour et tendresse et qui en cet instant là me regardait plus avec dégout, désespoir et une grande trace de souffrance.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris, à cet instant là, tout ce que je savais c'est que j'avais commis une erreur monumentale, je me levais pour rattraper mon mari qui déjà tournait les talons ne m'accordant plus son magnifique regard posé sur moi, je me pris alors une gifle toute aussi monumentale que mon erreur.

- Harry laisse moi t'expliquer.

- Severus, si c'était le divorce je te l'aurais accordé, on ne se touche déjà plus, qu'y a-t-il de pire à cela ? un couple, jeune qui plus est, tout juste marié, et l'un trompe l'autre, non mais je vais faire quoi de toi ?

- Harry attends moi

- Couvres toi déjà, et évite de me parler, je ne partirai pas d'ici, va-t-en

- Harry je ne m'en irai pas avant que tu ne me laisses m'expliquer.

- C'est tout à fait compréhensible, je ne te satisfait pas , le mariage était un arrangement pour toi, va savoir pourquoi tu voulais peut être te faire passer pour un innocent plus que tu ne l'étais déjà, une fois les procès finis, tu t'es dit que l'adultère serait bon au moins pour conserver le mariage une petite année avant de divorcer. Je ne veux plus te voir sors je suis las, va –t-en, d'ici et de chez moi, je t'enverrai tout à Poudlard, on se reverra devant le tribunal.

Tout au long de son discours j'essayais de le couper, mais que suis-je ? un monstre pour avoir osé trahir un aussi bel homme, une personne aussi formidable que lui ne me méritait pas, il méritait mieux que moi.

A cause de nos cris, toute la famille Weasley dont cette Miss Je-sais-tout marié au dernier garçon de cette tribu, Lupin et Le cabot qui sert de parrain à mon mari se rassemblèrent autour de nous, j'étais toujours nu, je me lançais un petit sort d'habillement, à peine relevais la tête que je reçus un coup de poing, un fort, dur, qui vous fait mal, qui vous blesse, ce coup de poing il vient quand on blesse quelqu'un et qui en voulant nous rendre la pareille sans trop perdre de temps à élaborer une stratégie pour une vengeance des plus sanguinaire nous offre ce coup, un coup dont la douleur se dissipe en un temps record, et dont l'hématome reste présent un long moment après, je tombais à terre sous l'effet de ce coup pour aussitôt être empoigné par le col d'une main large, et par les cheveux par son homologue et recevoir un coup de genou bien placé, pour me faire regretter l'acte atroce, abominable que j'avais pratiqué quelques minute auparavant.

Je savais bien qu'ils avaient compris, ça ne pouvait être qu'à cause du satané loup-garou aux sens surdéveloppés, et qui m'avait gratifié de ce coup de poing, je levais les yeux vers Harry, qui lui me regardait, ses yeux n'avaient pas d'éclat, un mort aurait eu plus de sentiments que mon mari, Black alla le voir essayant de le faire sortir de sa léthargie, à peine le fit-il bouger, qu'il bascula en arrière, rattrapé in-extremis par ce valeureux Bill Weasley, je ressentais un pincement de cœur en le voyant dans les bras d'un autre, seulement dans ses bras, alors qu'il n'est même pas conscient de cela, qu'avaient du être ses sentiments en m'ayant vu dans le même lit que ce Weasley, le lit qui avait accueillit ma petite coucherie que je regrettais maintenant amèrement.

Harry fut réveillé grâce à Granger, dès qu'il me vit il recommença à me crier dessus, je le laissais faire, tout le monde finirait bien par comprendre, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, je préférais cette réaction à celle qu'il avait eu quelques minute auparavant.

La famille fut toute scandalisée, Charlie Weasley n'avait rien à se reprocher, n'étant pas au courant de notre mariage ni de notre relation à Harry et moi, il n'avait rien à craindre sinon le regard plein de tristesse que sa mère poserait dorénavant sur lui, tristesse car il avait causé la sensation de douleur dans le corps du petit Harry, le rejet de Ron et d'Hermione qui aimaient Harry plus que n'importe qui dans leur famille à part leur conjoint et leur enfant, une haine de la part de Black et une certaine réserve de la part du Loup-garou.

Mais lui comment expliquer, il avait brisé l'image de lui qu'il avait réussi à faire passer aux yeux de cette famille qui au tout début n'avait pas compris pourquoi leur chéri avait choisi un ancien mangemort, plongé jusqu'au racine des cheveux dans la magie noire, plutôt qu'un gentil sorcier qui l'aurait rendu heureux, les coups qu'ils donneraient à Severus ne suffiraient pas à rendre sa confiance et sa joie de vivre à Harry qui jusqu'alors croyait en son couple comme quoi l'espoir faisait vraiment vivre

Et voila où ça me menait si seulement j'avais su, je ne serais pas venu, malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas été mis au courant, et me voilà maintenant, assis dans cette chambre, à ressasser les souvenirs que j'avais amassé avec mon petit mari, mon ange, et faisant parti de ces loques qui elles, subissent la douleur attendant le bon vouloir de Dieu pour enfin l'emmener dans un monde où douleur et trahison, regret et amertume n'existaient pas, ne restaient qu'amour et confiance.

Mon dieu prenez- moi, éloignez moi de lui, que je ne puisse plus lui faire de mal, j'en sème assez en passant, faîtes qu'il aille bien.

On ne regrette jamais quelque chose avant de l'avoir faite, mais plutôt quand c'est trop tard quand rien n'est possible, à ce moment là on ne peut plus faire machine arrière, aucun événement n'est changeable, pourquoi n'ai-je pas réfléchi ? ça devait être lui, le jeune, l'immature, c'est lui qui devait me tromper non pas moi, pourquoi l'ai-je trompé ? ne suis-je pas celui qui à chaque fois se défile en devant accomplir le devoir conjugal.

Réfléchir ne lui faisait jamais de bien, il était un Serpentard pardi, pas l'un de ces Gryffondors qui eux agissent avant de réfléchir, qui ne voient les conséquences de leurs actes que bien trop tard, et ce fut avec ces réflexions en tête que le sommeil vint prendre le contrôle de la personne de Severus Snape l'effroyable batard, qui souhaitait malgré son sommeil profond : Mon dieu prenez moi, éloignez moi de lui que je ne l'atteigne plus de mon mal.

* * *

**Voila c'est fini la suite ben vu qu'il est 5h et demi chez moi sera cet après midi^^.**

**A plus. Kisses.**

**Nina.  
**


End file.
